Debt of Fire
by Moon Raven2
Summary: The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen find themselves facing a brainwashed Usagi on a strange planet, and Rei must make an impossible choice to save her friends.
1. Part I

Debt of Fire  
Part I

* * *

Disclaimers:  
I don't own Sailor Moon blahblahblah... just borrowing. Don't sue. 

This story is completely independent from the "Cycle of Our Souls" series. 

I'm using the Japanese names because I felt like it, and because I use Japanese names for the bad guys (making their debut later). I wanted a little bit of continuity. :) 

Anyway, I reckon this would take place between SMR and SMS (yeah, again), but it's not really related to either. When I sat down to write this, actually, what appeared on the screen was not at all what I was planning, so I hope this turns out ok. :) Enjoy!

* * *

"You're just a coward, Hino Rei! A complete coward and a fake!" 

I step back, stunned. A coward... a fake... I've been called worse, but nothing has ever hurt so much as these words coming from this person. A coward... a fake... Kami-sama, she's right. All my talk of duty and honor and being a good leader, and here I nearly get us all killed with my stupidity... and then take it out on Usagi. I shake my head, trying to look away from her angry indigo gaze, but I can't. I am a coward. I am a fake. And worst of all, I'm the biggest hypocrite known to man. Gods, Usagi, can you ever forgive me? Can any of you? 

I open my mouth to apologize, but it's too late; they're already leaving, turning their backs on me and walking away. "No!" I try to scream. "Matte, please! Don't go..." My cries fall on deaf ears and suddenly my anger explodes like a living thing. The fire consumes me, drags me into its hot, acrid arms and holds me close to its burning breast. 

"It'sss too late, Rei," the fire says. "It'sss too late to ssssave yourssself. You have hurt them beyond measssure. Jussst give up. It isss easssier that way." 

I fight the fire, try to push it from me, but it is too strong and too much my own. "Please," I whisper, "please release me... I will pay... please..." 

The heat is gone. The pain is gone. The fire seems to listen with abrupt and rapturous interest. "Pay?" its strange voice hisses. "What could you pay that I would be interesssted in, little one?" 

"Anything. Usagi! Let me go! Minako-chan, please! Bring them back! Ami-chan... oh, Ami-chan. Anything. I'm sorry, Mako-chan, so sorry! Anything!!" I know I am speaking incoherently, but I don't care. The fire is devouring my soul, and I know I cannot escape its grasp without the help of my friends. 

"Anything..." it whispers, amused. "Yesss, anything! I will take my payment." 

And suddenly I am free. My friends are there, standing over me, concern etched on each face. "Rei-chan, are you all right?" Ami asks in her sweet lilt, the blue visor covering her eyes as she scans my body. 

"I'm... hai, I'm fine." I watch them all, looking for signs of their earlier anger, but finding none. Something is wrong, though, very wrong. "Where's Usagi?" I gasp suddenly, my blood chilled as it has never been before. 

The three girls exchange a look, and finally Ami says, "She's gone, Rei-chan. There was an explosion and... she just disappeared." 

I struggle to sit up, my head still reeling from the confrontation with the flames. "That isn't possible! Nai! I said anything, but this... this is too much..." My friends stare at me as though I'm speaking Russian instead of good, plain Japanese, and I shake my head in anger. "The fire! I told the fire I would pay for my freedom, and so it let me go... but I didn't mean I would pay with Usagi's life!" 

"Rei-chan... what are you talking about?" Minako asks after a long, confused silence. 

"Don't you remember the battle? And Usagi yelling at me? You left me, all of you, and the fire came... it was trying to consume me!" 

"There was a battle," Makoto says slowly, "and Sailormoon destroyed the youma, you fainted and then she disappeared. She didn't yell at you, and the only fire was the one that..." she trails off as though struggling with something, "was the one that killed Usagi." 

I can feel the blood rush from my face, and I'm sure I'm as white as a ghost. "Are you sure she's dead?" 

Ami frowns. "She's just _gone_, Rei-chan. I tried scanning for her, but I couldn't find anything. 

I rise to my feet and turn away from her, my teeth digging into my lower lip painfully. "The fire betrayed me. Keep scanning, Ami-chan, and I'll go to the temple and talk to _my_ fire. It will help us... don't worry, minna, we'll find her! I have a feeling she's out there... somewhere..." 

End I 

For those of you who know my writing, you know that this section is atypically (is that a word?) short. The others will be longer, past tense and in third person. I thought doing this one like this, though, would be more effective.


	2. Part II

Debt of Fire   
Part II 

* * *

Disclaimers:   
I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't have any money, so please don't sue me. However, I do own the... uh... well, I haven't named them yet. Let's call them the Fire Gang or something equally silly. Don't use them without my permission (as if you would anyway). 

This story has NOTHING to do with the "Cycle of Our Souls" series. They are COMPLETELY independent of one another, so please don't get confused. :) 

A little translation guide for my names:   
Kaen: Flame   
Okibi: Blazing Fire   
Yashahino: it's _supposed_ to be She Demon of Fire. I'm pretty much wingin'   
it here, minna-chan :)   
Furea: Flare   
Hibana: Spark   
Kaji: Fire... Are you noticing a theme here? :) 

Also, a "turn" is basically the same thing as a month, a "cycle" is a year and a "sun" is a day. Just to clear that one up... 

I was a kinda worried that the sections in this might be a little choppy, but then I read over it and realized I liked it that way. Short and to the point, ya know? But I'm ever verbose (as I'm proving right now!) so that'll probably change. 

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

* * *

"She is powerful," he said, heat radiating from his tall, lean frame in a dark aura. 

"Hai," the woman agreed, pulling off her red gloves and tossing them aside. 

"You have done well." 

"Hai," she repeated arrogantly. 

"She agreed to this?" another man, this one older, more powerful, demanded in a disbelieving tone. 

"Do you question my word, Okibi-san?" she asked defensively. 

"Nai, Yasha... I simply wonder." 

The woman's eyes flashed. "Kaen-san, tell him!" 

Kaen glanced up from the still form of the small blond girl and said, "She agreed, Okibi-san. Leave it alone." 

"I cannot. If the Firechild did not agree that we take this girl, then she can get her back. I do not wish to lose her. As you said, Kaen, she is very powerful." 

Yashahino let out a little growl. "She agreed to pay." 

"You did not specify a price?" 

The woman looked away, anger boiling within her. How dare he question her as though she were some common henchman? "She said _anything_," she hissed. 

Okibi frowned. "That leaves a lot of room to maneuver, Yasha. You should have been more careful." 

"Okibi-san, it is all right. By the time the FireChild finds her -- _if_ she finds her -- this little moon rabbit will be ours," Kaen said in an attempt to soothe the older man. If he went to Furea-sama about this... well, best to not think about it. 

"She is daughter of Selenity of the Moon, Okibi-san," Yashahino whispered, her red eyes dark with greed. 

Okibi's own flame-blue eyes narrowed as he contemplated the woman before him. In their system of hierarchy, eye color was determined by rank: red fire was the coolest, so Yashahino ranked the lowest of Furea-sama's generals. Furea-sama himself had eyes of white, the hottest, most deadly color of flame. Finally Okibi shook his head and turned away. "I will leave it to you, Yasha, Kaen; but if you lose her, Furea-sama _will_ know whose failure this is." 

Once he was gone, Yashahino glanced at Kaen with a frown. "The FireChild will look for her." 

"Hai, of course she will. That is my plan." 

"Kaen-san, if she succeeds--" 

"Furea-sama would do anything to have the FireChild, Yasha, even if it means giving up the MoonChild." 

Yasha stared at him, shocked. "You mean to make a trade, then?" 

Kaen shrugged. "If I must. I want both, though... and I always get what I want, Yasha. Always."

* * *

"It's very faint, but maybe..." 

"Ami-chan, are you sure it's Usagi?" Rei demanded again. 

"I'm sure it's the ginzuishou, and where it goes, Usagi usually isn't far behind," Ami repeated. 

"So where is it?" Mamoru wanted to know. "Somewhere in Tokyo?" 

Ami shook her head slowly, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I think... well, I think it may be in another dimension of some sort. See here, this is Tokyo, then Japan, and Earth... and _here_ is the ginzuishou's signal." 

Makoto frowned up at the map. "That doesn't make any sense! It's just out there in the middle of space!" 

"Another dimension... or another planet," Luna said slowly. 

"Exactly," Ami agreed, her voice small and tired. "But I can't pinpoint exactly where. Until I can there's no way for us to teleport there." 

"Minna-chan, look! It's fading!" Minako cried, alarmed. 

Ami glanced up sharply and then set to typing at the keyboard a mile a minute. "Something must be happening to the ginzuishou! I'll try realigning..." The signal faded out altogether. "Kuso!" the blue-haired girl cried, surprising them all -- Ami had never been one to curse. 

"Matte, it's back! And stronger than before... you did it, Ami-chan!" Makoto cried happily. 

"Ami-chan, what does that mean?" Rei asked, gesturing to a read-out at the corner of the screen. 

"Wakusei no Kaji...?" Minako read, confused. "Maybe that's where the ginzuishou is!" 

"In all likelihood," Ami confirmed. "We have coordinates now, too." 

"So we can go get Usako!" Mamoru cried, delighted. 

"We? I don't know if we can teleport you without Usagi's help," Makoto said. 

"Nai, I agree with Mamoru-kun," Rei spoke up. "He has a right to be there as much as any of us." 

"I wasn't saying that, Rei-chan, I just mean that we may not be strong enough." 

The dark-haired girl's brow creased in determination. "Trust me, Mako-chan, we'll be strong enough. I know we will."

* * *

"Mama, it's too hot... can't I have something to drink? Luna... I'm so hot... Rei-chan, matte! Gomen nasai, Rei-chan... please... Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered, trying to push the heat away from her and failing miserably. She felt as though she was being burned alive from the inside out. The fire invaded her soul, her mind, her heart... she couldn't breathe or think or feel anything but the heat. Where was she? Where were the other senshi? Gods, if only it weren't so damn hot! 

"I'm sorry for your discomfort, little MoonChild, but it is necessary. You must get used to the blood of our world," a man's voice said from somewhere far, far away. 

"Be careful, Kaen. Overdo it and we lose her for good and all," another man's voice cautioned. 

"She is resisting more than I expected. Something seems to be protecting her," the first man replied testily. 

Usagi tried to lick her lips, but her tongue felt like sandpaper. "Who...?" she managed at last. 

"I am Kaen Yellow. That is all you need to know." 

But no, that was not her question... she didn't care one whit who _he_ was. She just wanted to know who _she_ was.

* * *

"What are we to tell her parents?" Ami asked as they all sat around the main room of Rei's temple. 

"Forget that! What are we to tell _our_ parents?" Minako cried. 

"We could all say we're staying at Mako-chan's. That makes the most sense." 

"And if they call looking for us?" Minako said. 

Rei frowned. "Ok, then, how about we tell them we're going to Yuuichirou's ski lodge for the weekend? That worked before." 

"But that doesn't take care of Usagi's parents. They'll want to talk to _her_, not any of us," Ami reminded them. 

They all frowned, staring at one another... and gradually six pairs of eyes turned to Minako. "Nani? What did I do?" she asked, alarmed. 

"She does looks an awful lot like Usako," Mamoru said slowly. 

"Her hair is lighter, and her eyes too..." Luna murmured. 

"An impostor will never fool her _parents_," Artemis said reasonably. 

"Then _you_ think of something!" Makoto challenged. 

"We could use the disguise pen," the cat said after a moment. 

"I don't know if just anyone can use it, Artemis," Luna cautioned. "It was made for Sailormoon." 

Rei frowned dark as a storm cloud. "Do we have any choice?" No one replied, so Luna did a back flip and the pen was soon rolling merrily across the wooden floor. "So who's going to try it?" 

Minako cleared her throat and held out a shaking hand. "I will. I look the most like her, ne? I guess this is the better than a bad apple spoiling the whole tree."

* * *

Later that evening only Mamoru and Rei were left at the temple. He was worried out of his mind and she was feeling guilty enough to throw _herself_ into a fire... yes, they were wonderful company. "I don't think anyone blames you, Rei-chan," Mamoru said at last, glancing up from his tea. 

"_I_ blame me. I did say 'anything.'" 

"It took advantage of you. We all know you didn't mean Usagi... or any of us, for that matter." 

She sighed and shook her head. "I just don't understand this, Mamoru-kun. Where did it come from? Why did it want Usagi? Why don't any of the others remember what happened?" 

"I don't know, Rei-chan. I guess it was attracted by your fire power, but then it sensed that Sailormoon was the most powerful." 

"Sometimes I wonder how much easier my life would've been if Usagi, Ami and Luna had never come up here that day. I wouldn't be a senshi, I wouldn't have to worry about giant flames stealing my friends... I could just be me." 

He frowned and ran a hand through short, tousled dark hair. "You _alone_, Rei-chan. Usako taught me how important it is to have good friends, to love and be loved. It's difficult being Tuxedo Kamen and knowing that one day I'll be king of the whole planet, but I would never trade now for back when I was scared, confused and alone." 

She looked up at him, purple-black eyes meeting indigo, and smiled. "You're right, of course... but sometimes things just get so damn hard. Usagi is my best friend, and I may never see her again." 

He grinned back. "Of course you will, Rei-chan. She's got a date to be Neo-Queen Serenity, remember?"

* * *

"It appears to be some sort of crystal," Okibi said with a frown, staring at the sparkling silver object in his hand. 

"Hai, Okibi-san, _that_ wasn't the question," Kaen replied. "We want to know what _sort_ of crystal." 

"Is it Lunarian?" Yashahino asked, licking her lips hungrily. 

"I believe it might be... damn strong, whatever it is. I sense the power of life and death trapped within this crystal. I should take it to Furea-sama." 

"And take all the credit for discovering it?" Yasha said hotly. "I think not!" 

"I am not as petty as you, Yasha; I have no desire for any sort of 'credit' with Furea-sama. I simply think he should know about this. Now if you will excuse me." With that, Okibi swept from the room to leave a fuming Yashahino and a speculative Kaen behind. 

The latter shook his head and turned back to the Moonchild. "She will soon be ready, Yasha," he said, running a hand through short red hair. His yellow eyes, indicating that he was two ranks higher than she, brightened as he contemplated. "For this, Furea-sama will surely be pleased with us. I might even be promoted to Blue, you to Orange or Yellow!" 

Yasha had rarely seen Kaen so excited about _anything_, and she felt a little taken aback. "What are you planning on calling her?" she asked at last. 

"Hibana. It suits, don't you think?" 

She frowned but nodded. "Hai, I suppose," she said, turning away in a swirl of black hair, so uncommon on Kaji where everything burned but nothing ever turned to ash. "What do you think Furea-sama will make of that crystal?" 

Kaen's brow creased in frustration. "I care not for the bauble. He can keep it and mount it on his crown if he wishes." 

"Watch yourself, Kaen-san! Furea-sama has ears everywhere." 

He glanced up sharply, the look in his eyes changing from annoyance to subtle suspicion. "Is that a warning about yourself, Yasha?" he asked in a low, careful voice. 

She laughed and smiled up at him sweetly. "Of course not, Kaen-san. I just worry about you, that's all. This girl is taking up so much of your time and energy... what if you fail?" 

He let out a low growl. "I won't fail, Yasha. She's almost ours, I can feel it! See how the flames leap around her? She calls to them almost as much as the FireChild does." 

Yashahino watched and wondered and worried. Why was Kaen so obsessed with this girl? Furea-sama had sent them to get the FireChild, but the gift of the MoonChild had appeased him... for the time being. Now he wanted both, as Kaen did, and Yasha was concerned. The other 'Children would accompany the FireChild when she traveled to Kaji, and they were a powerful force indeed. Look what they'd done to those fools of Nemesis! 

"The 'Children of the Silver Millennium do not concern me," Kaen said suddenly, as though reading her mind, "but I do worry that Furea-sama will want them all. I'm not sure we have the power to convert all of them if this one is any indication." 

"She is the most powerful," Yasha murmured, only half paying attention. _All _of them? She wondered if he meant the boy, too. The Five 'Children of the Silver Millennium, and one of the Five from the Golden Kingdom... such an idea seemed unfathomable to Yasha, but then she remembered Beryl's success in converting four of the Golden Kingdom 'Children. Crimson lips curved in a wicked smile. "Hai, Kaen-san, I think capturing all of them is a _marvelous_ idea," she hissed, her voice like silk and poison.

* * *

"It worked. They bought it completely, and even offered me spending money," Minako told them all the next afternoon. 

"I hope you didn't take it," Ami said, more than a little surprised by how well the ruse had gone. 

"Nai, of course not. That would've been rude. So when do we leave?" 

"As soon as possible," Makoto said with a frown. 

"Has anyone thought to tell Yuuichirou-kun that we'll be 'using' his family's ski lodge this weekend?" Mamoru asked suddenly. 

"_I'll_ take care of Yuuichirou," Rei said, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "We need to decide who's going." 

"Well... we all are, aren't we?" Minako said, confused. 

"I just mean... I don't think we can teleport Mamoru, Luna _and_ Artemis without Usagi's help." 

"Artemis and I will be staying behind," Luna said. "I'm not very happy about it, but... we think it's for the best." 

Rei nodded. "I agree. We can't risk the two of you getting hurt, ne?" 

They all nodded agreement and Mamoru said, "Ami, have you been able to find out anything about this planet?" 

She shook her head. "Not much. The name 'Kaji' means 'fire', of course, and I don't think that comes as much of a surprise to anyone. I really don't know what to expect, but I have made these for everyone." She held up wrist bands that looked very similar to their communicators. "I designed them using the same principle as my mini-computer. They can hone in on the ginzuishou's signal as close as three meters... or so I'm hoping." 

"Hoping?" Makoto questioned anxiously, studying the tiny computer. 

Ami shrugged. "I've never had a chance to test them." 

"How do we know Usagi still has the ginzuishou?" Minako asked. 

"We don't. We're just going to have to hope that she does or that it's somewhere nearby. What other choice do we have?" 

"None, I guess," the blond said with a frown, "but it doesn't make me any happier about it. Oh well..." 

"We should go. There's no point in putting it off any further," Makoto urged. 

"All right then," Rei whispered. "Mars... Star... Power!" 

"Mercury... Star... Power!" 

"Jupiter... Star... Power!" 

"Venus... Star... Power!" 

"Make up!" they all cried in unison as Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. 

They circled up, holding hands, with Tuxedo Kamen in the middle. "Are we ready?" Mars asked, glancing at each of them. They nodded, and each girl called to her planet once more. 

"Ganbatte!" Luna and Artemis cried as, in a flash of colored light, the senshi disappeared. 

Luna sighed. "This is going to be a very long weekend."

* * *

"Hibana... Hibana... Hibana..." The word was whispered over and over into the blond girl's ears as she lay among the flames. _Hibana,_ the thought, _is that who I am?_ She couldn't remember, but it didn't matter so much anymore. All she cared about was that the fire wasn't as hot as before. Now it was warm, comfortable, like a mother's embrace or a good, long soak in the bathtub. 

"She is almost ready," a voice said. 

_Kaen,_ some part of her mind identified. _How do I know him and not myself?_

"Almost. Give her another turn or so." 

"An entire turn? You're insane, Okibi-san." 

"Watch yourself, Kaen! It is imperative that this girl be _completely_ ours. I would hate for Furea-sama to find out we lost her because you were too impatient." 

She heard Kaen growl low in his throat. "We aren't going to lose her!" 

"Not if you're cautious. You must be careful, Kaen. These Silver Millennium 'Children are not so easily swayed as most." 

"Beryl got four from the Golden Kingdom, Okibi-san." 

_Beryl... I feel as though I should... but no, how could I...?_

"Truly told, but may I remind you that their loyalty was more than slightly questionable at times. We want the MoonChild without doubt." 

"Who... is... Moon...?" she whispered. 

"There!" Kaen cried, triumphant. "Did you hear that? She remembers nothing. The flames have been whispering to her for almost three turns now, Okibi-san! She is ready." 

Her eyes opened to see a man frowning down at her, concern etched in his pale blue eyes. "Her eyes are red. That is good," he said over his shoulder to Kaen. "What is your name?" he asked, glancing back down at her. 

"Hibana... Hibana... Hibana..." the flames whispered fiercely. 

"Hibana," she replied in a strong, firm voice.

* * *

"She is Red, Kaen-san! Where does that leave me?" Yashahino demanded later. 

"That is not my concern, Yasha," he replied mildly. "Take it up with Okibi-san." 

"I tried! He said the same thing. Kaen-san... I'm not... Kaen-san, do you think Furea-sama is through with me?" 

The honest fear in her tone gave Kaen pause. Yasha was loud, willful and immature, but she was one of their own, and the Kaji were nothing if not loyal to their own. He shook his head. "Nai, Yasha, I don't think so. You're probably being promoted, like I said yesterday. You are the one who brought us the MoonChild after all." 

"Are we still calling her that?" she asked sourly. "I thought she was one of us now." She sat down in a nearby chair with an angry plunk. 

"You must not be hard on her, Yasha. Do you remember how difficult it was for you when you were first made Red? Now you'll be Orange or Yellow, and her commander." 

"Are you to be made Blue?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know. Where would that put Okibi-san? He is good at what he does, we all know, and very loyal to Furea-sama. Perhaps I will stay where I am." 

"Does that not bother you?" she asked, enraged. 

"Nai, Yasha. I am not as ambitious as you are. Once I help Furea-sama gain control of the Silver Millennium 'Children and the last Golden Kingdom 'Child, I'm sure to get my promotion. For now I'm content with Yellow." 

"How do you know he won't make the FireChild Blue?" 

Kaen turned to look her squarely in the eye. "He means to make her White, Yasha," he said slowly. 

"White? But that's reserved for..." She let out a long breath. "He means to make her his queen!" she cried. "But that can't be!" 

A smile flitted across his handsome features. "Did you really think he would make _you_ his queen, my dear? You are only Red." 

She glared up at him, eyes narrow and dangerous. "And the FireChild is a little girl! Why should _she_ be his queen?" 

"Why should you?" he countered, his voice calm as ever. 

"I am at least Kaji! She is human!" 

"True... but she is also Martian." 

She snorted. "They were destroyed along with everyone else in the Silver Millennium." 

"Yashahino," he said firmly, the use of her full name surprising her, "do not argue with Furea-sama. He wished to make the FireChild his bride, and that is his right. You are only Red. Pray you don't forget that." 

"Trouble, Kaen-san?" a new voice said from the doorway. 

"The MoonChild," Yasha hissed, staring at the slight blond with a deep frown. She was beautiful, no denying, but it was the beauty of a human, and that was a paltry thing compared to the beauty of a Kaji. She was dressed in red, of course, and that made Yasha angrier than ever. Red was _her_ designation, damn it! 

"Nothing you need to worry about, Hibana," Kaen was saying smoothly. "How are you feeling today?" 

"Oh, just wonderful! Okibi-san took me to meet Furea-sama. I have been made Red, Kaen-san!" she cried happily. 

Kaen laughed. Wait... was Yasha hearing right? Kaen _laughed_? Gods, surely that meant the world would soon be ending! 

"Yashahino-san," Hibana said softly, "Furea-sama wishes to see you." Suddenly she giggled. "Okibi-san said you're to be made Orange! Congratulations." 

This was the strangest girl Yasha had ever met in her entire life. "Domo arigato, Hibana," she said after a moment. "If you will excuse me, Kaen-san." 

Once she was gone, silence found a home between Hibana and Kaen. They stood staring at one another, unsure what to say. Finally Kaen spoke. "Furea-sama gave me orders to find them as soon as possible." 

"Them? Oh, the 'Children. Of course. Would you like some help?" 

"It would be much appreciated." 

She nodded. "Then let's go. The sooner we find them, the sooner we show them the greatness that is Furea-sama," she said, red eyes glowing like embers in her joy. 

End II 


	3. Part III

Debt of Fire   
Part III

* * *

Disclaimers:   
I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't have any money, so please don't sue me. However, I do own the residents of Kaji. Don't use them without my permission (as if you would anyway).

Just to stress how true it is, I hope you all remember that this story has _nothing_ to do with "Cycle of Our Souls." 

Review me, come to my web site ), and enjoy the story. Not necessarily in that order. :)

* * *

Makoto let out a long breath. "For once I'm glad these skirts are so short," she said, wiping sweat from her forehead. She couldn't remember being so hot in her entire life! The air rippled with the heat, the ground seemed to churn and boil, and to say the sun was baking them would be an understatement.   
  
"Be glad you aren't in a tuxedo!" Mamoru said with a frown.   
  
"Yeah, well, be glad _you_ aren't in heels!" Minako cried as her shoe sunk into the soft ground for the umpteenth time. "Whose idea were these fuku anyway? I'm going to have to take this up with Artemis when we get home. Sailor Soldiers... hmmph. Sailors aren't soldiers, they're sailors! Be one or the other, that's what I say."   
  
They ignored the blonde's grumbling, instead concentrating on Ami and her computer. "How much further do you think?" Rei asked, peeking over the other girl's shoulder.   
  
She shrugged. "A kilo, maybe more."   
  
"A _kilo_?" Makoto cried, dismayed. "Well, come on, let's get it over with."   
  
"Who is it you're looking for?" a smooth male voice said from behind them. "Perhaps we could be of assistance. You're obviously from off world."   
  
The group whirled around and, almost as one, let out a long gasp. "Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen cried. "Thank Kami-sama we found you! Are you hurt? Who is this man?" Upon closer inspection, Mamoru saw that she was definitely his Usako, but...not. Something was terribly wrong. Her long, blond hair wasn't up in its usual "odango" hairstyle, but instead was tied back in one long braid. The worst part, though, were her eyes: they were a bright, glowing red, and they were completely devoid of the warmth, sweetness and love he was used to seeing there.   
  
The blonde looked up at her companion curiously. "Kaen-san?" she asked, obviously confused.   
  
"He is confused, Hibana. Do not worry about it. Now, I believe you were looking for directions...?"   
  
"What have you done to her?" Mars whispered, horrified at the blank look in Usagi's crimson eyes. "She doesn't recognize us! Where is the ginzuishou?"   
  
"The...oh, of course, her little bauble. I believe it is in Furea-sama's possession now." The man's strange yellow eyes narrowed as he regarded Rei. "The FireChild," he said in an oddly triumphant tone.   
  
She stepped back from him, suddenly frightened. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.   
  
Usagi -- or at least this strange girl who looked like Usagi -- smiled in triumph. "We've found them, Kaen-san! Furea-sama is sure to give you your Blue now."   
  
"Minna-chan," Makoto whispered, tugging on Rei's arm as she said it, "look at her eyes. They're red!"   
  
"Of course they are. I'm a Red General of Furea-sama's Fire Guard. What other color would my eyes be?" she asked as though Makoto were a complete idiot for even noticing it aloud.   
  
"You are not! You are Tsukino Usagi, Sailormoon, Princess Serenity of the Moon, and future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo! Don't you remember, Usagi-chan?" Minako cried.   
  
Hibana moved closer to Kaen, her eyes troubled and confused. "I am Hibana Red! What are you talking about? Kaen-san, who is this Usagi?"   
  
He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said soothingly, "Remember what I told you, Hibana? That the 'Children might say things to confuse you?"   
  
She nodded slowly. "Hai. Domo arigato, Kaen-san."   
  
"Now, Hibana-chan--"   
  
This familiar endearment attached to an unfamiliar name was the last straw for Mamoru. With an angry cry, he surged through the air, flying at Kaen. With an almost negligent wave of her hand, Hibana arrested his movement mid-flight with telekinetic power. "What should I do with him, Kaen-san?" she asked with a sweet smile.   
  
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury cried, the dense fog making it impossible to see and nearly freezing the hot-blooded Hibana and Kaen. In her surprise, she let Tuxedo Kamen fall to the acrid ground, where he landed with a sickening crunch. The blond sent a blast of power at Mercury that rendered her unconscious. Jupiter was beside her in an instant, lifting her up and attempting to carry her away from the scene of the battle.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Mars cried, running to his side.   
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Minako yelled, sending the whip out to wrap itself around Kaen. 

With a sneer, he shot his power through the chain, and Venus went flying. "Hibana!" he called. "Get the little blue-haired one. I've got the blond. Let's go!" 

"What about the others?" 

"A bit at a time, Hibana, a bit at a time." There was a flash, and the only ones left on the empty plain were a very confused, empty-armed Makoto, an unconscious Mamoru and a horrified Rei.

* * *

"I could sense Usagi, but it was very faint," Rei was telling them later. Mamoru had regained consciousness and the small group had made their way to what looked to be a palace of some sort. Now they were sitting on a small rise just across from it. "They've obviously done something to her, but I don't think it's irreversible. If only we had the ginzuishou..."   
  
"Would we be able to use it?" Makoto asked with a frown.   
  
"I don't know that it would matter. It might react to Usagi's presence and cleanse her of whatever it is they've infected her with."   
  
"If only we could trick _her_ into using it," Mamoru said. "Surely then it would restore her back to herself."   
  
Rei nodded. "Good idea... but how?"   
  
"I think the first step," Makoto said before he could reply, "is getting our hands on it. We can find it using the trackers Ami gave us before we left." She flipped hers open, and the ginzuishou's signal was strong and clear.   
  
The dark-haired senshi chewed on her lower lip, thinking. "This will be difficult without Ami's ice power. I don't know if my fire will be effective at all... but at least we have you, Mako-chan, and Mamoru's roses."   
  
"Did you hear what he called you? 'FireChild'... that look in his eyes was so strange. It gave me the shivers," Makoto said.   
  
"He called Usako 'Hibana.' Rei, are you _sure_ you felt her in there?"   
  
"Hai, Mamoru-kun, definitely. She was... frightened... trapped... but _there_. Kaen knew it, too, which is why he didn't linger to collect the rest of us." She gave a long, deep sigh. "I wish Luna and Artemis were here... or Ami-chan... they would know how to get us in and out of this place safely."   
  
Mamoru stood up abruptly. "Well they aren't, so I guess it's up to us. Let's go."

* * *

Okibi was in Kaen's chamber when he and Hibana returned with their prisoners. "Ah, Okibi-san," Kaen said in his usual calm tone, "good to see you. Hibana and I were successful on our little sortie."   
  
The older man frowned deeply. "I do not see the FireChild there, Kaen."   
  
"The IceChild will please Furea-sama immensely: her power was a great threat to us," he said, neatly dodging the issue.   
  
"Ice does not belong on Kaji. I do not believe she will accept the Cleansing very well," Okibi said with a long, careful glance at the blue-haired girl. "Where are the others?"   
  
"The FireChild, ThunderChild and EarthChild are on their way here now, Okibi-san." He waved his hand over the pool of flames at the center of the room, the same pool they used for the Cleansing, and a picture of the three appeared. "See? So close. They will soon be ours."   
  
"The EarthChild?" Hibana questioned, suddenly interested. "Is that the boy?"   
  
"Yes, Hibana. Doushite?"   
  
She shrugged and turned away from the pool. "Just wondering."   
  
Okibi and Kaen shared a glance. "Do you perhaps know him from somewhere?" the former asked carefully. 

_'Usako'... he called me 'Usako'. Why does that sound so familiar? Could he... could _he_ be my Mamo-chan? But no... Kaen-san told me there _is_ no Mamo-chan, that he was just someone I made up... and Kaen wouldn't lie. Would he?_ she thought. "Nai, Okibi-san," she said at last, "I've never seen him before today." 

An alarm went off somewhere deep within the palace and Kaen offered his superior a smug grin. "They are here."

* * *

"Kuso!" Rei swore angrily at the sound of the alarm. "Well, I guess everyone knows we're here now."   
  
"How will we find Ami and Minako?" Makoto demanded.   
  
"Here!" Mamoru cried, tossing her his tracking device. "I've reconfigured it for the signals of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. You and Rei go get them, I'll find the ginzuishou."   
  
"Nai," Jupiter told him, "you shouldn't go alone. Rei, go with him. I can handle finding the others on my own."   
  
"Are you sure?" Rei asked.   
  
"Absolutely. Go!" They went.   
  
"This way... the signal gets stronger through here!" Rei called over her shoulder.   
  
"Chotto matte, Rei," he said, grabbing her arm with a strong hand. "Kaen said that someone named 'Furea-sama' has the ginzuishou. If Kaen and Usako were any indication, then this being is most likely very powerful. We should wait for Jupiter and the others."   
  
"Mamoru-kun..." she frowned, unsure how to make her point. "This is my fault," she finally said. "I'm the one who made the deal with the flames in the first place, so I'm the one who has to get Usagi -- and the rest of us, for that matter -- out of this mess. If that means fighting their leader by myself, then I will."   
  
"You said yourself that your power may not have any effect!"   
  
"I know that!" she cried angrily. "But every minute we wait is another minute for them to turn Ami and Minako against us as they've done with Usagi. Putting it off is _pointless_. So are you going to stand out here in the hall and whine, or are you going to come with me? The choice is yours, because I'm going in there either way."   
  
"Damn it, Rei... fine! Ikimashou." Together they strode through the vast door-way and into Furea's throne room.

* * *

Makoto was running down a long, dark corridor with all her might. She knew she had to get to Ami and Minako soon...soon...soon! _Gods, please don't let them be like Usagi when I find them...__onegai..._

She burst through a door and found herself in a small chamber, a pool of flames at its center, the two missing senshi sprawled to one side. "Mercury! Venus!" she cried, relieved. They were still out, but at least they hadn't been changed like Usagi.

"The ThunderChild…so I suppose that means the FireChild finds herself in the grip of Furea-sama himself?" a voice said from a shadowy corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Jupiter demanded, squinting as she tried to peer through the darkness.

A man stepped into the light, and Makoto's eyes widened. He was dressed all in blue, but not the blue of the sky or cornflowers or sapphires...it was the blue of flame, and Makoto recognized that with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I am Okibi, Blue General of Furea-sama's Fire Guard. But I suppose that wouldn't have much significance to you, would it? I am the highest ranking of Furea-sama's generals. There, you understand what that means, don't you?"

She did: it meant he was the most powerful, the most feared...she could only pray that her lightning would have some effect on this creature. "Sparkling...Wide...Pressure!" she screamed, putting everything she had into the attack, and smiled in triumph at his scream of pain. So you _could_ fight fire with lightning.

But then he attacked. Blue flames shot from his hands, not at Jupiter but at Venus and Mercury! "Nai!" she screamed. What was left? She had used her strongest attack and it hadn't killed him..._shimatta!_ Using the only resource she had left -- her own body -- she threw herself between Okibi's attack and her friends' bodies.

"No!" he cried, infuriated, and tried to pull the power back before it hit the thunder senshi, but he was too late. She fell through the curtain of blue flame and hit the floor with a wet, sickening thud.

He hurried to her side and knelt, assessing the damage with the carefully honed instincts of a long-time soldier. The skirt of her fuku was almost entirely burnt away, as well as most of the pink bows front and back. The white was blackened, and her skin was still sizzling along one side. "Speak to me, ThunderChild," he commanded, praying she hadn't taken a breath of the lethal blue flames.

Her mouth fell open, and she managed a small groan before the pain of her burnt cheek became too much for her to bear. She reached for him with her good arm and grabbed a fistful of his blue shirt. He could read her emerald green eyes clearly: "Kill me," they demanded, "just kill me now."

"I can't," he whispered, taking her hand in his own. "I can't, little ThunderChild. Furea-sama needs you, and so your wounds must be healed. Worry not; the flames of Kaji will make your burns disappear, and no scars will be left behind." He lifted her and gently placed her body into the pool recently vacated by Hibana. "I suppose there is a bright side to this small blunder on my part," he said to the two unconscious senshi. "Your friend's Cleansing will be much shorter than the MoonChild's. She has already been kissed by the fire and tasted its heat."

With one last, lingering smile at the Cleansing pool, Okibi strode from the room to tell Furea-sama of this new victory.

* * *

"It worked! The FireChild fell right into our trap!" a woman's voice said as soon as Rei and Mamoru were across the threshold of the throne room.

"Indeed," a man agreed. "Furea-sama will be most pleased."

_Kaen,_ Mamoru thought angrily.

"Bring them to me." The voice rumbled through the room like one of Jupiter's thunder attacks, and Rei felt goose bumps breaking out on her arms. Was _that_ Furea?

A woman dressed in orange stepped forward and grabbed Rei by the hair. "You heard Furea-sama," she said with a jerk.

"Who are you?" she asked as the woman led her through the entry hall.

"I am Yashahino, Orange General of Furea-sama's Fire Guard. I am Hibana's direct superior."

"And who is _your_ superior?" Mamoru demanded, ignoring the swift stab of pain his heart felt at the mention of Usako.

"Kaen-san," Yasha replied stiffly. It was obviously a sore subject. "And Okibi is above him, and Okibi answers only to Furea-sama."

"Yasha, stop chattering," Kaen commanded swiftly.

It wasn't long before they were standing before a tall, imposing man dressed all in white. He was seated on a glittering red throne that perfectly complemented his short, flaming red hair. On anywhere but Kaji the color couldn't have been natural, but here Rei could believe nearly anything.

As the senshi of fire contemplated hair color, Kaen, Yasha and Hibana bowed low before the king. The two Earthlings stood their ground defiantly. "I am Sailormars," Rei said, "and I demand that you release my friend, the one you call 'Hibana'."

"So...you are the famous FireChild," he said in that strange, rumbling voice of his. "I was expecting someone...bigger. You truly _are_ a child."

As he leaned forward to examine her more closely, the light glinted off something at his throat. _The ginzuishou!_ her mind screamed. Now how the hell was she going to get a hold of it? If only she had Mercury's fog ability...or Mercury herself. She offered a quick prayer for the safety of her friends before turning her attention back to Furea. "What did you do to Usagi?" she asked.

"Usagi? Ah, you mean the MoonChild...she was Cleansed, of course. I'm sure Kaen will explain it to you in greater detail before you go through it. Kaen, have you begun Cleansing the other two?"

"Nai, Furea-sama. There was not time before the alarm was sounded."

"Then you will Cleanse the FireChild first."

He bowed low. "As you command, Furea-sama."

"I have no wish to be _Cleansed_," Rei hissed.

Furea focused his strange white-hot eyes on her again and frowned as though the idea had not occurred to him. "Why ever not? In your veins runs the blood of Mars. Your home and ours are very closely related."

"My _home_," she ground out between clenched teeth, "is _Earth_.

"Earth. Such a primitive place, if I remember correctly. But then you do come here in the company of the EarthChild. I do seem to remember you Silver Millennium 'Children having a rather odd attachment to those of the Golden Kingdom. I suppose that is all ancient history for you, isn't it?" He waved a smooth, elegant hand in a dismissive gesture. "But I digress. Surely it would be in your best interest, FireChild, to give up this foolish campaign of yours and merely join us. I can offer you things you have only imagined in your wildest dreams," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"The only thing I want is Tsukino Usagi, the one you call Hibana. Give her to me and we will leave in peace.

"Will you then?" he asked, leaning back against his ruby throne and watching her speculatively. "We have your other friends as well, I believe. Would you leave them behind?"

"Of course not, but they are not yours to bargain with, Furea. Our powers are great, greater than you can imagine, and if we are not all allowed to leave here, we will destroy you." She said the words so mildly, with such perfect control that Mamoru looked at her wonderingly.

Before Furea could reply, a figure appeared at his side and leaned to whisper something in his ear. A smile slithered across the king's face and he nodded in approval. "Well, well, well...it seems that Cleansing has already begun on the ThunderChild. To stop it now would be dangerous to her health, and I'm sure that's not something you want to risk."

_The ThunderChild?_ Kaen thought with a frown. Why in the world would Okibi start with her of all people? Something must have gone wrong. Something unforeseen...even by the great Okibi Blue.

Rei was momentarily taken aback by this news, and her composure seemed to falter. She shared a glance with Mamoru, and he was the one to speak first. "Surely the process can be halted, especially so soon into it."

"Not in this case," Okibi said in place of his king. "The ThunderChild was badly wounded, and only through the process of the Cleansing can her wounds be healed. Stopping now would kill her, that much is certain."

"What did you do to her?!" Rei demanded, furious.

He shrugged easily. "She threw herself in front of my fire. What was I to do? Such is often the cost in battle, FireChild."

"My dear FireChild," Furea said, sliding down from his throne and moving to stand before her, "will you please not see reason? Kaji is a place where you can _belong_, where you will be beloved as queen! What does Earth offer you that is better?"

"Sailorjupiter and Usagi are my _friends_. I'll not let them remain here as your slaves!" she hissed.

"Slaves?!" a voice spoke from behind them. It was Hibana. "Is that what you think? We serve Furea because he is our Sovereign of the Flame. It is an _honor_ to serve him, and an even greater honor to be counted among his Fire Guard!"

Kaen gritted his teeth, realizing how much the parrot she sounded. Those were the words of the Cleansing pool, not sentiments from her heart. Did the FireChild speak truly when she called them slaves? But no...besides Hibana, none of the members of Furea-sama's Fire Guard had been Cleansed; their loyalty was true and loving.

"Listen to what you're saying, Usagi!" Rei cried. "Who is he to demand your _servitude_? You are heir to the Silver Millennium, daughter of Queen Selenity. One day you will be queen of the entire world, ruler of the Utopia known as Crystal Tokyo. Are you really going to give that up to worship at the feet of a megalomaniac?"

"Silence!" Furea cried. "You know not of what you speak, FireChild, but if you are so concerned about the making of _slaves_..." He seemed to contemplate something for a moment before directing his attention to Okibi. "Since the FireChild is so adamant, let's give her what she requests. Stop the Cleansing on the ThunderChild."

"But, Furea-sama, it will kill her," Kaen protested, shocked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. If it doesn't, then she will be _free_, and isn't that precious?" His tone was vicious, and those strange white eyes seemed to be boring twin holes into Rei's skull.

"But her burns, Furea-sama! If they are not fully healed she will be in great pain. If they don't eventually kill her, she will go through her life horribly scarred," Okibi spoke up.

He smiled ever so slightly, just enough to reveal the sharp, fang-like tips of his canines. "Don't defy me, Okibi. You _can_ be replaced. In fact...Kaen has been doing a very fine job of late, has he not? And it's your fault the ThunderChild was burned in the first place..."

"It was not my intention to defy you, great Furea-sama!" Okibi said quickly, bowing as low as possible. "If it is your wish for the Cleansing on the ThunderChild to be stopped, then it will. At once."

"Nai!" Rei cried. "Please, you can't do this! You heard what he said! She'll _die_! Have you no care for human life, Furea?!"

"Not so very much, no. But, little FireChild, I believe your pleading has moved me. I will offer you a deal."

"Rei-chan, don't listen," Mamoru cautioned. "He can offer us nothing but trickery and lies."

"You wound me, EarthChild! At least let her _listen_ to my offer before you interrupt."

"I'm listening, Furea," she said icily.

"Of course you are. Now it's very simple, my dear: I will give you the Silver Millennium 'Children we have in our possession, as well as the EarthChild. All you have to do is remain on Kaji and accept the Cleansing."

"_No_, Rei-chan, I won't allow it!"

"It's not your decision, EarthChild! Keep silent or I will have you removed!"

"What of Jupiter's injuries? I'll not have her hurt!"

"Her injuries will not trouble her. What is your decision?"

Rei bowed her head, her long, silken hair obscuring her features. What good would it do to refuse? Even if she and Mamoru somehow did manage to escape, her fire power would have little to no effect on these creatures. He had promised to release the others if she accepted. There was no other choice.

With a tiny breath of a sigh, the fire senshi raised her eyes to Furea's. "I accept your offer. Release them."

"Rei-chan, you can't! The other senshi would never condone--"

"The other senshi aren't here," she interrupted harshly, "and whose fault is that? Mine and mine alone. This gesture is all I can do for them. Take them and go."

Furea clapped his hands together in delight. "Wonderful! I knew you would see reason, my dear. Now, Kaen, if you could return to the Cleansing chamber and gather the other 'Children so that they may be on their way..."

"The ThunderChild, Furea-sama?" Okibi murmured, though he knew he should keep silent. Something about the strong-willed girl had moved him, though, and he knew it would kill her to stop the Cleansing now. He couldn't allow that, but neither could he defy his king.

What was Okibi thinking, Kaen wondered, harping on about the ThunderChild this way? He was sure to anger Furea-sama and get the girl killed! Such ruthlessness hadn't been the king's pattern before, but recently...

"Ah, an interesting conundrum," the king agreed. "Stopping the Cleansing now would surely kill her, but it would mean her injuries would no longer be a bother, and she would be free to return home with you. That _is_ what I promised, to the letter."

"You lying bastard!" Mamoru cried, beyond fury.

"Silence!" Yasha hissed, striking him to the ground with a well-placed kick to the knees. "You will address Furea-sama with the proper respect, or I shall rip your tongue from your unworthy mouth!"

"Now, now, dear Yasha, I made a promise, and I shall keep it. The ThunderChild will be returned alive, and her injuries will be healed. The Cleansing will continue. I believe, though, she will probably choose to stay among her people here on Kaji, as Hibana has done. And, as her friends, could you truly deny her heart's desire?"

Rei's dark eyes burned like coals as she glared at the Fire King. "Know this, Furea: those who hurt my friends don't live very long. I see to that. I don't know how, or when, but I will kill you. Count on it."

His face was expressionless for an indeterminate amount of time until finally he burst out laughing. Nervously, the other members of the Fire Guard joined in. All, Rei noticed curiously, except Kaen. He was staring at her with an intense, guarded look in his flashing yellow eyes, and despite all of her psychic abilities, Rei couldn't read what was written in his gaze.

End III


End file.
